


Jadekat Week

by bardofspace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofspace/pseuds/bardofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadekat Week {8th March - 14th March 2015}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: College

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Jadekat Week!!

There was no denying it. Jade loved college. Sure, assignments were a pain in the ass, and lectures could be boring sometimes, but she loved the freedom of it all. The city excited her, and she made so many new friends, like her roommate, Rose, even after living together for only a few months. She also got on great with Rose's girlfriend, Kanaya. She practically lived in their dorm half the time. It was Kanaya who introduced her to Karkat.

One of Jade's favourite things about college is that everyone is a friend of a friend!

She tried reminding herself why college life is so great as she sat at a computer in the library. The library itself was quite modern, with white walls, white chairs and desks, and white shelves with loads of books that where organised into labeled sections. At the back the were desks with computers, where Jade sat, three word documents open in front of her, and a power point. She rubbed her temples, took a few deep breathes, and vowed to never let her assignments to pile up like this ever again. She came here at around one o'clock, and it was nearly five. She decided she had had enough for one day, as she saved her work and shut down her computer. Tonight couldn't come soon enough.

She walked out of the library and into the canteen. She really needed a coffee. As she walked towards the shop, she checked her purse, hoping, praying, that she had enough… Yes! She did! She went straight to the machine and got herself a paper cup. She really wanted a pumpkin spice latte, but this would be good enough. It wasn't even Autumn. Admittedly, she had an unhealthy obsession with pumpkins. As she went to pay, she wondered if it could even be considered unhealthy if the item of obsession is a fruit.

"Why the fuck are you staring off into space now?" Her attention was brought back by the grouchy voice beside her.

"Oh, just thinking about pumpkins." She said, looking at the boy. Karkat more or less always had a scowl on his face, even when he wasn't angry, it was just his normal expression. As she got to know him, she began to see him for the nerd he really was; the nerd who loves really cheesy movies and video games, and only sometimes gets irrationally angry over simple things that upset him.

Honestly, it all just made him even more adorable.

"Why the hell would…" He started, but quickly thought better of it. "Never mind. I probably don't even want to know."

"It's great to see you too, Karkat."

"You're weird, Harley. You know that?"

"And you aren't?" He just rolled his eyes at her as their turns to pay came. Then they went into the canteen and sat at the fountain.

"So how are you getting on with you're assignments?" He asked. "Kanaya said you had a lot of them."

"I'm halfway there, I suppose." The thought of them gave her a headache.

"Did you leave it till the last minute again?"

"The last week and a half, actually." She corrected.

"It was a figure of speech."

"It's a crappy figure of speech. Who leaves work to the very last sixty seconds?"

"No one-"

"Exactly" she said with a triumphant smile.

"Ugh, whatever." He gave up. Sometimes, she's just to head strong to argue with. Maybe that was what he liked about her? She was always so sure of herself at times when most people wouldn't be.

"What about you?" She asked. "How are you getting on?"

"Okay, I guess." He said. He hadn't expected college to be this hard, but it's nothing he can't handle. "Tonight's my night off from studying, so I'm just going to watch a few movies."

"You're not going to John's surprise party?" She asked. Karkat thought she seemed a bit disappointed, but that couldn't be right.

"No. I was going to, but I'm not really in the mood." He explained. "Are you going?"

"Yes, Rose, Dave and I have spent ages planning it, after all." She said. Dave literally invited everyone they all knew. Everyone was going, except Karkat. He felt distanced from all of them, and honestly, he felt like a loser. Jade's phone beeped, and he looked at her as she read the text she just got.

"Well, I have to go now. Rose wants me to help her get ready before we go to help out." She said, rising up from her chair and putting on her jacket. She was leaving, and Karkat wasn't sure if he wanted to be a loser anymore.

"So, I guess I'll see you on Monday?" She said as she was about to go.

"Actually… I think I will be there tonight." He decided.

"Really? That's great!" She said, beaming at him, and he knew he made a good choice.


	2. Day 2: Tomorrow

Jade woke up to the sun shining in her eyes through her windows. She didn't usually sleep in this late. Her vision was blurry without her glasses, but it was good enough to see the boy still asleep beside her. She always liked how peaceful Karkat was his sleep. His hair was messy, his face free of worry. He just looked do care-free, but it didn't change that she was still angry about last night.

She pulled her Skaia bed sheets off herself and got her glasses from her bedside table. Tip toeing across her room, she went down the stairs into the atrium. She took a mandarin orange to eat for her breakfast. She really wasn't in the mood to cook.

She caught a glance of her reflection in the window. Her long, dark hair was in tangles, and made her dog ears in comparison look pure white and small. She was still in her pyjamas with the Tangle Buddies logo on them. Even after sleeping in so late, she was tired.

She walked around the atrium barefooted, eating her orange while checking on her plants. They were all in pretty good condition by the looks of it. She began picking some of the ripe fruit and putting them into a basket. Then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind her.

She knew Karkat was there, only meters away, but she couldn't look back at him. She was beyond infuriated with him, but she felt endless amount of guilt, even though there was nothing she could do. She couldn't help it that she was god tier, or that she was immortal.

She wanted to talk to him, but she didn't know if she was ready to have that conversation again. She then heard him walk off, and she didn't expect to feel so lonely.

***

"So you're still not talking to me?" Jade had been sitting down on the couch, cleaning her rifle. She glanced up at him standing there in the doorway, then she looked back down again and continued.

"Seriously, Jade. This is getting ridiculous. Last night you said we'd talk about it tomorrow, and here it is; Yesterday's Tomorrow!"

Jade put down her rifle on the coffee table, and looked up at him coldly.

"Jesus Christ, why the fuck are you being so difficult?" He said, annoyance in his voice. "We have to talk about this this!"

"No, we don't. It's not a big deal." She argued.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not! Me being god tier doesn't affect us."

"Yes it does, because we both know I'm not going to live forever, but you are! Things likes that usually have a big affect on a relation!"

"You don't think I don't know that already?" She said, standing up from the couch. "You don't think it scares me that one day, you won't be here with me?"

"Scare you? Why would it scare you?"

"Because I love you!" She felt the colour drain from her face as she realised what she said. She couldn't believe she just said that out loud.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

She couldn't take it back now. She watched as Karkat took in what she just said, waiting for him to say something. He just stood there in front of her, the word still hanging in the room.

"It doesn't matter if I'm god tier or not, if I get to live forever or if I die next week, right now I love you. And I'll love you tomorrow. Even in years to come, I'll still love you. It scares me that one day I'll most likely have to live in a universe where you don't exist, and the pain of that will be unbearable, but it doesn't matter, as long as I get some time with you." He was still completely stunned. What if he didn't love her back? She began to feel like an absolute idiot. Why the fucking hell did she land all that on him now?

"Karkat, please say something." She begged. "Anything."

He slowly walked towards her. He was so close to her, she could feel his breathe fanning out on her face. Maybe this would work out better than she thought.

"You love me?" He asked, barely audible. She nodded, completely unable to find the words in her head. He cupped her cheek in his hand. Her heart was beating so rapidly as he gently placed his lips on hers. They've kissed before, but this seemed to go on until tomorrow.

Eventually they pulled away. She hadn't realised her eyes were closed until she opened them and met Karkat's.

"I'm sorry for being a brat all day." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for being an ignorant nook sucker." He said, making her giggle.

"We still have to properly talk about this." He reminded her.

"I know." She she said, but in this moment, nothing else mattered. In this moment, there was only her and Karkat.


	3. Day 3: Hair

Karkat trudged through the cruel blanket of snow that fell on everything. He made his way to the front of her house, nearly sleeping on the black ice on the door step. He had to admit, it was a well built house. Trolls had a great appreciation for architecture, since they had to overlook the building their hives when they're very young. With his jacket sleeves covering his hands, he rang the doorbell and tried to brush some of the snow off his hair.

"Ugh, fuck." He muttered. Holy shit it was freezing. How the hell could she put up with this? It's like an unmerciful God of ice and cold set a curse in her planet. He already missed his Land of Pulse and Haze, but he needed to see her.

"Password fuck ass!"

Karkat looked up and saw her at the window of her tower, waving her arms out like an imbecile trying to fly. For some reason she was wearing a flower crown in her hair.

"God dammit, Harley, you're going to fall if you keep doing that!" He shouted up at her. "And why the fuck are you wearing a flower crown?"

"It makes me feel like a princess!" She shouted backed down at him.

"That's the most ludicrous thing I've heard all day."

"And that's not the password dip shit!" She laughed so much and so loudly it probably could have caused an avalanche.

"Do we really need to start the password bullshit? I'm freezing my ass off here!"

"Okay! Give me two seconds!" And with that she disappeared from his view. It would take God knows how long it would take for her to get to the door from all the way there.

The door opened, and he was relieved to see her. Bark beast ears, flower crown and all. Her smile was warmer than anything he could imagine.

"Hi Karkat!" She greeted and pulled him inside with a hug. She then, much to his dismay, put a flower crown on his hair as well.

Jade led him past the hallway, and into the living room where there was a roaring fire, thawing him. Even his hair felt frozen. Jade giggled as he shivered.

"I wasn't joking when I told it was really cold here." She told him.

"I know."

"Then you'd think it might have been a good idea to wear something warmer." She said, pointing to his hoodie. "Like maybe a proper jacket."

It crossed his mind to remind her that she left him outside, waiting for her to open the door while she was shouting about passwords, but he didn't have it in him to make any smart comments.

She took a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around him.

"Better?" She asked, pushing some of his hair off his face, and he nodded.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Alright, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just a stupid thing." He said, looking at the floor.

"Well, it can't be that stupid if it's making you all sulky."

"I'n not sulky!" He protested. "I am the opposite of sulky! In the dictionary, they put my name beside the definition of unsulky!"

"Unsulky isn't a word." She said with a grin.

"It is now!" He said, stomping his foot.

"Fine, you're not sulky, and the world is flat. Now will you tell me what this "stupid" thing is that's making you so upset."

"Okay, okay…" He gave in. "Just, please, don't laugh."

"I won't" She promised.

"Right." He said, and took a deep breath. "So I was asking John if he knew of any good Earth movies, and said that this one he last saw was pretty good-"

"Wait, you're upset over a movie?" She giggled.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm sorry, I just thought something really bad happened!"

"Something really bad did happen" Karkat whined. "Jegus, poor Hazel Grace…"

"Oh no, you didn't watch-"

"The Fault in our Stars? Yes. Yes I did. It was awful, yet beautiful. It redeems the complete category of "Earth Movies", but it was so painful to watch."

"That's the thing about pain, it demands to be felt."

"Don't. Don't even start, Harley."

"Ok, how about I make us some hot chocolate, and we watch a shitty earth movie." Jade suggested. Over time, watching shitty earth movies became their hobby.

"What film?" He asked tentatively.

"Scott Pilgrim vs. The World."

"How shitty is it?"

"It's so shitty. Wanna watch it?"

"Hell. Fucking. Yes."

***

Jade returned with the hot chocolate and popcorn, and placed them in the coffee table. Making popcorn is always an unspoken essential when they participate in the act of viewing a shitty Earth movie.

"So what's this piece of crap about?" He asked as she say down on the couch beside him.

"This one is my favourite pieces of crap! It's about this guy, and he has to defeat this girl's seven evil exes so he can go out with her, and she had really cool hair, and he's in a band, and he's a little shit." She explained. "Crappiest crap of the crap pile. I think you'll like it."

And he did like it. Or at least, it was funny enough to make him feel better. 

He began to feel tired half near the end, so he ended up resting his head on Jade's lap. She started playing with his hair, running her fingers through it.

"This is nice." He thought to himself as he fell asleep.


	4. Day 4: Hair

Karkat woke up in his old hive. Everything was still the same. His poster were still up on the walls, his recuperacoon was still in place, his computer was left on, it's hums filling the room. He could even hear his lusus downstairs, going about his business. He supposed that he should go see him. He hadn't seen his lusus since he died nearly three years ago, not even in a dream bubble. He strolled down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he saw his lusus, sitting at the table with two cups of tea, talking to someone in black pyjamas with their back to Karkat. She had long dark hair cascading down her back, and white ears of a bark beast on her head.

"Jade?" He asked. Though he had never seen her in person, and this was his first time to see her in a dream bubble, he had seen her enough times on the computer as her patron troll before The Scratch to know what she looks like.

"Karkat?" She exclaimed when she turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my hive." He said, as a matter of fact. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, so this is your lusus?" she asked. "Well, I met him just outside not too far away. We started talking, and he invited me inside."

"You understand what he's saying?" Karkat asked, not actually believing it.

"Of course she understands! She's not stupid you know!" His lusus shouted.

"We're in a dream bubble Karkat, anything goes." She told him.

"You're human friend is right." His lusus agreed.

"So what were you two talking about anyways?" Karkat asked, giving up trying to understand. They were difficult to deal with when they're by themselves. Now they were just impossible.

"Your lusus was just-"

"You can call me Crab Dad. A lot of people here call me that, and anyways, you wouldn't be able to pronounce my Alternian name."

"What's your Alternian name?" She asked with a smile. Crab Dad proceeded to make a series of clicking noises.

"Yes, I would not be able to say that." She agreed, the two of them laughing. Karkat didn't know how to feel about all this. He guessed it was good to see Jade and his lusus get along so well, but it still seemed really weird.

"Anyways, Crab Dad was telling me about the Signless Troll. I saw his portrait in another dream bubble a few nights ago." She explained. "I think it was outside your hive then as well." She added thoughtfully.

"There isn't a portrait of that douche bag outside my hive." He said, taken aback.

"There was then, I guess." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Remember, dream bubbles. Anything goes."

"Ugh, you're just as annoying now as you were before. As if I need a lesson on dream bubbles." He sat down at the table beside, holding his head in his hands. He knew she was right, it was just all this dream bubble shit that was driving him crazy. She just laughed though, so she mustn't have taken much offence to what he said.

"Don't be mean to the nice Jade human! She is our guest!" Crab Dad sternly told him, waving a wooden spoon in has claw frantically at Karkat.

"So what was this about the Signless?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"We were just talking about him and the other trolls." She said. "I thought it was really cool, with him and the Disciple. It just sounds so beautiful." She beamed, like she was just after coming out of a really interesting history lesson. "And the whole mutant blood, under dog thing is pretty interesting, too. If that's even the right thing to call it."

"Yep, it's pretty great. Anyways, I have to go check something." He quickly excused himself. "See you later!"

***

That was getting dangerously close to a topic he didn't particularly want to discuss. He didn't want to be asked about blood colors, and he didn't know how he could answer Jade if she had asked, especially about his own blood. He banged he headed lightly on the wall he was sitting against, and pulled the grass up from under his hands. He told his friends back on the meteor, but he didn't want to be forced into a corner to talk about it. Maybe when they all landed and met up, he could tell Jade and John, about it. He just didn't think he had it in him now.

"Karkat?" Jade called out as her head peaked out from behind a wall. She saw him there, and looked relieved. "Is everything alright?"

"Um, yeah… I just still find the dream bubbles a bit weird I guess. He blatantly lied. Hopefully she wouldn't notice.

"That's ok. Crab Dad sent me to check on you." She said, as she sat down beside him. "We were worried about you. You left in a real panic."

"I'm all good here." He told her, a little to enthusiastically.

"You don't look all good." She said, skepticism clear in her voice. He always knew he wasn't the most convincing of people.

"It's just something I don't want to talk about right now. I will, I promise, just not now." He said, looking at his green stained hands.

"Okay…" She said slowly. "Look, I don't want to make you say what's wrong if you don't want to, but the longer you leave it the harder it might be to say later." He still couldn't look at her. It's been so long since they spoke. He had nearly convinced himself that the red feelings he had for her were gone, or maybe they weren't as strong as he thought they were, but here she was, in the same dream bubble as him, where she was just talking to his lusus in his hive. He even got here to call him Crab Dad. She was comforting him now, and though she didn't feel the same, he could except that for now. He wouldn't be able to tell her about his blood colour, not while she was trying to comfort him.

But it was the thing he wanted to say. It was the thing that was just on the tip of his tongue.

"For what it's worth," she went on. "Whatever it is that's bothering you, you know you can tell me at any time, right? I mean, sure, we're not in the same dream bubble all the time, but when we are you can, and when we all meet up as well."

"I have red blood." He burst out. Looking up, he waited for her reaction, but she just looked confused.

"Ok, I'm not very good with blood colours yet, so what does that mean?"

"I'm more or less the lowest of the common bloods." He explained simply, looking at the grass. "My kind is supposed to be extinct, because were mutants."

"You mean, like the Signless?" She asked, trying to make some sense of what he presumes she must think is "alien bullshit".

"Yeah. He's my ancestor." He filled in some of the blank spaces.

"And that's why you kept it a secret? To protect yourself, and so you wouldn't be judged." He nodded.

"That's actually so cool!" She said excitedly. "I mean, don't get me wrong, the hiding part is awful, and I don't want you to feel as if you have to do that around me, or any of us for that matter, but having red blood and the Signless as an ancestor, that part is pretty amazing."

"Yeah, I guess it kind of is." He said. "Jade… Thank you."

"For what?"

"You helped me learn an important lesson today, so thanks." He said, looking up at her, and she grinned at him, and all the things that worried him, just washed away.


	5. Day 5: Graveyard Shift

Jade was walking home, umbrella in hand, like she did every night when she finished her shift at work. It had been raining earlier before she left and her brother John wouldn't let her leave without it. It wasn't raining now, just very cold, and it cut through her skin harshly. The street was completely deserted, aside from the odd car passing every once and a while. She was shivering, her teeth were chattering. She stopped outside an alley way, and zipped up the hoodie she "borrowed" from her boyfriend over her uniform.

She didn't see the man come out of the alley, she only heard his heavy breathing and felt his hand on her shoulder. She didn't even think, she just swung her umbrella at him. He growled out curses as he stumbled backwards, falling into the darkness. Then she heard a loud thud.

Jade stood there frozen, shocked at watch just happened. She could hear her blood thumping as if it was drumming in her ears. She walked into the alley where the man fell, and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw his silhouette against the ground. She keeled down to check his pulse, but there's was none. She stood up, her knees of her trousers were wet with blood.

"Shit, shit, shit." She gasped. She didn't mean to do this, and what the hell was he doing here anyways? It all didn't really matter right now. She had to get rid of him. Her hands shaking, she pulled out her phone from her pocket. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"Hello?" He said, and she sighed in relief.

"Karkat, I need your help."

****

The car pulled up on the side of the road. Its engine stopped and lights went out. Only then did Jade go it to see him. As soon as he stepped our of his car he hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Karkat asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." She said quietly. "Did you ring her?"

"Yes. She said it's okay." He told her and she nodded.

She led him to where to body was. She hadn't notice that Karkat had a roll of large bin bags in his hand. He took one and started to put the body into it. She had to turn away from them, she just couldn't look at this.

"I'll need you to me carry him with me to the car." He said. She took a deep breath and turned around to help. They brought him to the car and stuffed him into the boot as quickly as they could. They then got into the car and started to drive away.

"So, who even is this douche bag?" Karkat asked.

"I told you on the phone, I don't know who he is. He just jumped out at me." She said. "I didn't exactly think to ask for his name."

"So you hit him?"

"Yes I hit him, he scared me and I thought he was going to mug me or something, I didn't think he would fall and hit his head!" She choked our, tears beginning to pour out of her eyes.

"I killed him." The words played in her head over and over again like song that was out of tune. Karkat took one hand off the steering wheel and held hers.

"It's going to be okay." He promised. "She'll help us hide him where he can't be found, and we'll get through this." This helped her calm down a bit. She held his hand tightly and closed her eyes. A shiver ran down her spine as she became very aware of the blood on her trousers.

"I killed him."

***

Before long they were outside "The Graveyard". Jade opened her eyes and saw the bar she just finished her shift at what seemed ages ago. It was run by their friend, Aradia. Both her and the bar could be creepy at times, but she was mostly really nice, and always willing to help her friends. The car hadn't even stopped when Aradia stepped outside, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Where is he?" She practically sang as they got out of the car and went over to her.

"Where do you think? He's stuffed in the boot!" Karkat said angrily.

"Now now, there's no need to be like that." Aradia chirped. "It is really important we keep our heads about this. If we do that, we should be fine."

"So what do we need to do?" Jade asked. She wanted to get rid it as soon as possible.

"Well first, go inside and change into your spare uniform in the locker room. You can leave the old one there and I'll dispose of it." She said. "You should probably get throw out your clothes too, Karkat, when you get home."

"And what about the body?" He asked her.

"Leave him with me." She told them, opening the boot and taking the body over her shoulder. "I'll sort him out."

"What are you going to do with it?" Karkat asked, looking at Aradia strangely.

"I'm going to have a corpse party!" She said happily.

"Ok then…" He said slowly, looking at Jade, then back at Aradia. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks!" She said, unable to contain her delight as she practically skipped inside while carrying the body. Jade, as she followed her inside, thought that maybe this wasn't her first time to get her hands on something like this.

***

The night was slowly ebbing away, making the sky navy blue and the stars a bit more difficult to see. There was a freshly dug patch at the back of "The Graveyard". Nothing strange about that, there was a new one almost every month. Usually, however, they were there to hide the dead, not the living, and most times, nothing every dug it's way out. This was not one of those times.

A man was hunched over in a foetal position, exhausted, injured, and confused. He remembered the girl though. He remembered the umbrella hitting him. He also remembered his troll horn head band being knocked off his head.

He was covered in dirt. His hair, his skin, even his T-shirt with the Virgo zodiac symbol on it, covered in the soil that was nearly his grave.

All he wanted to do was see her, and look where it got him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to guess who Jade killed?


	6. Day 6: Misinformed

Jadekat 6

Karkat tried to ring Jade for the sixth time as he walked into the bedroom of their apartment, but she didn't pick up. He knew she was at some fancy dress party with Rose, Kanaya, and some of the other girls, so he supposed he shouldn't worry too much. They were having a "girls night out", whatever the fuck that meant, but she said she would come home, and it has nearly half one in the morning. He was exhausted. He flopped down onto the bed, not able to keep his eyes open a second longer.

***

A loud obnoxious ringing roused Karkat from his sleep. He couldn't think of anyone who would call him at this ungodly hour.

"Hi Rose." He answered lazily.

"Hello Karkat, I was just wondering if Jade got home okay. She didn't answer when I rang her." She explained. Karkat jumped out of bed and went to check their apartment.

"I didn't hear her come in last night." He told her, looking the sitting room and kitchen. "She didn't come home. I thought she would be with all of you."

"No, she left early in a taxi and said she was going home." What is something's wrong? Karkat began to feel sick. Where was she?

"What if something happened to her, Rose?"

"Look, let's not jump to conclusions just yet. Knowing Jade, she's probably asleep in Johns house. I'm sure she's fine." She reassured him. "She was a bit drunk, so maybe she just forgot to call you."

That didn't make him feel any better.

"What's that, Kanaya?" He heard Rose ask, then he heard some mumbling about Jade and a guy.

"What did Kanaya say?" Karkat asked, getting nervous.

"Nothing really… just that Jade was, well she was talking to some guy with a mustache dressed as a detective, last night before she left." Rose said slowly.

"WHAT? LIKE, WAS SHE LEAVING WITH HIM?"

"She doesn't know." She answered. "Let's stay calm, Karkat. I'll ring the other girls, how about you ring John?" She suggested. He took a deep breathe.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks, Rose."

He rang John twice before he actually answered. What was it with humans that made it so hard for them to answer their phones?

"Hey Karkat, what's up?"

"Is Jade there? She didn't come home last night." He asked quickly.

"Um… No. Sorry, she isn't here." Shit. Where the hell was she? What if she was hurt? What if she really did go off with that-

The was a loud bang on the door, and a voice he knew too well.

"Karkat, are you in there?"

"She's just here now. Thanks John." He hung up without giving John a chance to say goodbye. He went straight to open the door, and there she stood, in her pink fairy dress, make up smudged under her eyes.

"Where the hell have you been!"

"I went to Jake's house with Jane. Sorry I didn't ring, I lost my phone in the club." She said, heading straight to the kitchen.

"That's it? You were gone all night and all I get is "Sorry I lost my phone"? Do you know how worried I was? I thought you were hurt, or with some mustached detective douche-"

"You mean Jane?" She cut in, raising an eyebrow at him, as she filled a glass with water.

"What?" Now he was confused.

"Jane was dressed as some French detective from the 1940's who had this curled mustache." She pointed out, taking a drink.

"Oh."

"Oh?" She asked. "Oh, what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"You didn't seriously think that I went off with a strange guy last night?" She asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Maybe…"

"For God sake, Karkat!"

"Sorry! But I hadn't heard from you all night!"

"You should still trust me!"

"I do trust you, but that's not the point!" He argued. "The point is I hadn't heard from you and no one knew where you were! You could have been hurt for all I knew!"

"You're right." She sighed. Honestly, Karkat hadn't expected her to admit it, she's always been so head strong, but he guessed this time was different. "I'm sorry for making you worry like that. It won't happen again."

"I'm sorry for thinking you went off with a mustached douche bag."  
She just laughed.

"Yeah, where did that even come from?" She asked.

"I was misinformed by Rose, who was misinformed by Kanaya, who was misinformed by, coincidence I guess?" He said.

"Right, like a whole trail of misinformation lead to that conclusion."

"Yep." He agreed. "Pretty much." Just then, his phone started to ring.

"It's Rose." He told her.

"Do you mind if I talk to her? I told her I would ring her when I got home, but I didn't get to."

"Here." He said, handing it to her.

"Thanks." She said to him as she answered.

"Hey Rose, what's this about me running away with some mustached Sherlock?" She joked.


	7. Day 7: AU/Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based of the poem "Absolutely Nothing" from "The Perks of Being a Wallflower" by Stephen Chbosky. 
> 
> I don't even know if this counts as a crossover, but hey, sometimes you just have to mess around with an idea and see if it works. And if it doesn't, at least you'll know for next time!
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!

Once on a yellow piece of paper with green line  
she wrote a poem  
And she called it "Bec"  
because that was the name of her dog  
And that's what it was all about  
And her grandpa thought it was great  
and gave it a gold star  
And he decided to hang it over the fireplace  
and give it a green frame  
That was the year her grandpa  
showed her how to use a gun  
And let her stay up til ten  
And she got a present from  
a boy she had yet to meet  
And he gave her a letter with it  
signed with his name  
And she didn't understand what it meant  
And her grandpa was always there to tuck her in at night  
and was always there to do it.

Once on a white piece of paper with blue lines  
she wrote a poem  
and she called it "Autumn"  
because in Prospit that was the season  
And that's what it was all about  
And her grandpa would have thought it was great  
And maybe ask her to write more clearly  
And he didn't hang it over the fireplace  
But it was there with him anyways  
And earlier her grandpa told her  
that she could put her plants in the atrium  
because she wasn't to go outside by herself  
And Bec would watch over her  
That was the year she first spoke to the boy  
with sunglasses and the girl who laughed at monsters  
And the weird crabby kid started trolling her  
And The Clouds told her what the boy's letter meant  
And her grandpa didn't tuck her into bed at night  
And her grandpa stood up right  
all the time by the fireplace.

Once on a piece of paper torn from a note book  
she wrote a poem  
And called it "Innocence: A Question"  
because it was about jadesprite  
And that's what it was all about  
And her patron troll laughed at her  
but then instead he helped her  
And no one hung it over the fireplace  
because now there was no fireplace  
That was the year she died  
but came back stronger than ever  
And she caught Davesprite  
crying in a hidden room on the ship  
And she hadn't see most of her friends  
or even talked  
And Nannasprite baked  
too much cake to eat  
but they ate it anyways  
because that was the thing to do  
And at 3 AM she tucked herself into bed  
John snoring loudly.

That's why in a dream 3 years later  
she tried another poem  
And called it "Absolutely Nothing"  
because that's what it felt like it was all about  
And she herself thought it was great  
And remembered her patron troll's sarcastic words  
And maybe then she'd hear his laugh  
but this time she was unsure if asleep or not.


End file.
